Goodnight Trin
by Phia the Ducati Chick
Summary: Songfic. Trinity is dead, but Neo is still alive. PostRevolutions.PLEASE R&R. NEED TO READ: The Machines took Trinity's body away, so Neo couldn't see it and the doctors in Zion fixed his eyes. Guys, plenty of you are reading, but no one's reviewing!


**What if Trinity still died but Neo didn't how would he cope? Here's my first songfic about Neo needing his beloved angel, Trinity back. There's a little surprise at the end, but don't skip straight to the end first! lol! Happy reading.**

**A/N: The song used is NeYo's So Sick**

**Please R&R**

**Phia xxx**

He sits there, staring at an old photograph, it's of him and his beloved angel, Trinity. Tears run rivers down his pale face and fall into the sea of tears on the hard metal floor of an unrecognisable room in Zion. He knows he shouldn't dwell in the past but he can't help it.

**Gotta change my answering machine  
Now that I'm alone  
Cuz right now it says that we  
Can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cuz you walked out the door towards death  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore  
(it's ridiculous)**

It has been three months since his dearly beloved angel, Trinity died, but he has sat on the same floor since he returned to Zion. He won't talk to anyone, and he barely eats anything because it reminds him of the conversation he's had with the crew when first been unplugged, the conversation about the goop. He knew he wouldn't be returning to the Neb, too many memories. "I miss her!" Neo said between sobs. "Why did she have to be taken from me so cruelly! We loved each other. She was the most generous, kind, loving and caring person I've ever met. And you won't even let me see her body!" Neo shouted at an invisible target. "I can't let go of her. She means too much to me." He whispered hoarsley.

**It's been months  
And for some reason I just  
(can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger than this  
(enough is enough)  
No more walkin round  
With my head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Cryin over you**

Neo bowed his head in disbelief as a song came on that was his and Trinity's song. It was 'Everytime We Touch' by Cascada. He sobbed harder reliving memories of him and Trinity laughing, joking, kissing.

**And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?**

It was yet another constant reminder of his dearly beloved angel, Trinity. He relieved when he Smith killed him, and Trinity brought him back to life: _"Neo, I'm not afraid anymore. The Oracle told me that I would fall in love, and that that man, the man who I loved would be The One. So you see, you can't be dead. You can't be, because I love you. You hear me? I love you ... now get up." _That was his Trinity alright, confess to loving him and then go back to her kick-ass attitude in a second flat! Neo let a small chuckle out as he remembered. But he quickly stopped again.

**Gotta fix that calender I have  
That's marked July 15th  
Because since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversary  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be **

That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

More memories bombard him, but there's is one that won't leave him be, one that will haunt him for the rest of his life.

_"'Trin? Trinity? Trinity?'_

_"I'm here.'_

_'Where?'_

_'Here.'_

_'We made it.'_

_'You said we wouldn.' Trinity said, smiling sadly._

_'It's amazing, Trin. Lights everywhere. Like the whole thing was built with lights. I wish you could see what I see.' Neo told her, not knowing the seriousness of the situation he was currently in._

_'You've already shown me so much.' Trinity told him, getting weaker by the minute._

_'What is it Trin? What's wrong?' Neo didn't know, but he feared the worst._

_'I can't come with you, Neo. I've gone as far as I can.' Trinity told him, prepared for the worst._

_'Why?' Neo asked, but soon realised why when he felt the pipes sticking out of her. 'Oh no. Oh, no, no, no.'_

_'It's alright. It's time. I've done all that I can do. Now you have to do the rest. You have to finish it. You have to save Zion.' Trinity tried to reassure him and encourage him to fight without her._

_'I can't. Not without you.' Neo wasn't making it any easier for her, but why should he? He was about to lose his soulmate._

_'Yes, you can. You will. I believe it, I always have.' Trinity tried again._

_'Trinity... Trinity. You can't die. You can't, you can't.' Neo said, saying it more to reassure himself, than Trinity._

_'Yes, I can. You brought me back once, but not this time.' Trinity told him sadly. Neo sniffed. 'Do you remember ... on that roof after you caught me ...the last thing I said to you?' Trinity knew she wasn't going to last much longer._

_'You said: I'm sorry.' Neo said, his voice breaking slightly._

_'That was my last thought. I wished I had one more chance, to say what really mattered, to say how much I loved you, how grateful I was for every moment I was with you. But by the time I knew how to say what I wanted to, it was too late. But you brought me back. You gave me my wish. One more chance to say what I really wanted to say ... kiss me, once more. Kiss me.' Neo pulled her into a passionate kiss, knowing full well that it would be their last, so he put everything he had into that last kiss, and Trinity knew it. But before she could say a word more, she fell limp in her lovers arms."_

Those were her last words, kiss me.

**  
(Leave me alone)  
Leave me alone  
(Stupid love songs)  
Dont make me think about her smile  
Or having my first child  
I'm letting go  
Turning off the radio **

Cuz I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)

Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)

And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishin' you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow

**So why can't turn off the radio?**

Neo was lying on his bed, looking at the photo of Trinity and himself. But a voice disturbed his thoughts.

"Neo, what is it? What's wrong? It's okay, you can tell me." Trinity's ghostly image appeared before Neo and lied down on the bed next to him.

"Trinity ...?"

"Don't be afraid." Trinity told him gently.

"I can't lose you." Neo told her, it sounded silly, he already had lost her.

"You're not going to lose me." Trinity told him, and took his hand in hers, just as she had 4 months ago, to the day. "You feel this? I'm never letting go." She wiped away his tears, and kissed him softly of the lips before slowly fading away.

Neo could see that Trinity had disappeared from view, but he could still feel her presence.

"I love you Trinity, and I'm never letting go, either." He turned off the radio, kissed the photo of her, tucked it under his pillow and got under the covers, determined to get some sleep.

Halfway through the night, the ghostly form of Trinity crept into his bed and snuggled herself up, just like she used to. "Goodnight Neo." She whispered gently.

"Goodnight Trin."

THE END


End file.
